John Farrell
Lieutenant John Farrell was a male Human Starfleet officer in the 23rd century. He served in the command division aboard the in 2266 under the command of James T. Kirk, during a historic five-year mission that the starship undertook. When a group of three beautiful women were rescued from a doomed cargo vessel, Farrell was one of a number of male crewmembers who fell under the influence of their charm. When Harry Mudd, a criminal who was attempting to wive the women, hatched a plot to supply the women to three lithium miners on planet Rigel XII in exchange for his own freedom, Magda, one of the women, manipulated Farrell into supplying her with a communicator and the frequency with which Mudd could contact the miners. He informed her that their names were Ben Childress, Gossett, and Benton, and that the head miner was Childress. ( ) Farrell was on duty at the navigator's station later that year, when an animalistic duplicate of Kirk attempted to take command of the Enterprise and strand a number of crewmembers on the surface of a freezing planet and Farrell nearly believed the lie that the freezing crewmembers cannot be saved. When the other version of Kirk arrived on the bridge, Farrell expressed confusion as to which one of them was actually the captain, until science officer Spock made it clear that the one in command was not to be trusted. ( ) Farrell was manning the communications station when Kirk and others became stranded on the surface of a planet which had been devastated by a plague. He supplied the landing party with critical computer information regarding calculations being performed in an attempt to find a cure. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (TOS Season 1) ** ** Background information Farrell was played by actor Jim Goodwin. Farrell was originally conceived as a navigator to replace Dave Bailey, who appeared only in . Although Bailey was initially to have been in prior to the character of Farrell being created, Gene Roddenberry – in a memo to John D.F. Black (dated ) – inspired the invention of the Farrell character by proposing, "Since we have no way of knowing which show will air first, it is probably best we play safe with another Navigator under another name." In the final draft script of "Mudd's Women" (dated ), Farrell had the first name "Jim" (Sulu, at one point, referred to him as "James-o" rather than, as he does in the episode, calling him "Johnny-o"). The same script also described Farrell as "a super-conscious twenty-eight-year-old... red-haired, one of those people who fight to put out 100 percent all the time... which is too much sometimes." The fact he was referred to as twenty-eight at the time of the installment suggests he was born in 2238. In an ultimately unused line of dialogue later in the script, Farrell himself alluded to having a girlfriend, saying, "I've got a girl back in..." though he didn't complete the sentence. In the final draft and revised final draft script of , Farrell was placed in temporary command of the Enterprise by Spock, who left to answer a call for help from Geological Technician . For his appearance as Farrell in "The Enemy Within", Jim Goodwin was assigned to work only a day, which was . Farrell was originally intended to appear in more episodes than he finally did. The character was originally in and . However, both times, he was deleted from the final draft script. In "The Naked Time", he was replaced by Lieutenant Kevin Riley, played by Bruce Hyde. (These Are the Voyages: TOS Season One) Conversely, Farrell's part in was, in the episode's final draft script, written for Uhura. External links * * de:John Farrell es:John Farrell fr:John Farrell it:John Farrell nl:John Farrell Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel